Wolf love
by nightcrawler247
Summary: Couple of things kevin is a shape shifting wolf Ben hates camping. And this is yaoi M rated in later chapters. I will update when I get 5 reviews. On hiatus.
1. camping And sumo cards

Chapter 1: Day 1 part 1 (Ben's P.O.V)

8:00AM

Ben was walking down the forest path when he tripped on yet another tree root. He cured metally, while procceding to curse his grandpa and every god he's herd of.

"Damn you grampa and my weekness for sumo slammer cards." Ben said sourly remembering yesterdays day's deal.

Line break:Flash back (

Saturday 4:30)

"Granpa Max!" Ben and Gwen shouted in unison, while running to there grandpa.

"Hey grandpa did you bring any sumo slammer cards with you ."Ben said still holding his grandpa in a loving imbrace.

"Sorry Ben not this time." Replied max "oh."Ben said letting go of his grandpa and walking back in the house ploping back on the couch just as his grandpa open the door a frown plastered on his face.

"Hey is that all you care about when you see me is if I have cards." Max said in fake hurt tone. Which wasn't all that fake. "Course not, I ask for video games too." Ben said "ouch." Max replied.

"Well don't expect more." Max said with a playful smile. "What! No! Grandpait was a joke!" Ben shouted with desperation. In a state of fear due to the though of loseing his games.

"Don't take them away!" Ben yelled at his grandpa clinging to his leg. Max looked at grandson shaking his head in disappointment at what hesaw.

"Oh alright..." Ben smiled at this. "...But..." Ben frowned "... on one condition."

"What anything!" Ben shouted willing to do anything for his games. "You have to survie a n entire week in the woods with no technology, no one else, and you have to find your own food and water. In return I will bye 5 golden sumo cards!" Max finish frealling his arms dramaticlly. "Deal!" Ben shouted not really thinking about it.

Line break: end of flash back

Ben was begining to regret that. He looked down at the device in his hand while making his way back to camp giving up on food. The device was like a phone but with only one button to call home and to answer a call from home. His grandpa had given it to him a said to use it when he gave up.

Ben was so distracted by his thoughts he tripped again. Ben got up growling. He looked back to see he didnt trip over a root this time but a wolf.

Ben yelped and got up quickly preparing to run for his that the wolf was not getting up he bent oveit to see that the wolfs paw was sprained.

Know Ben may not be the best camper, but he was great with medicine and treatment to in injury. He could never resist to help someone in need that included wolves.

Ben pickedit up and carried it to his camp. The wolf was far to light to be healthy. Ben ran faster.

Upoun making it to the camp he put the wolf down gently and proceeded to wrap its leg he gave the wolf some water. See Ben not as dumb as people think he is. He had brought food with him .

He gave his remander to the wolf . After a long day Ben wraped himself and the wolfin a blanket and went to sleep hungry that day.

Review please takein mind this is only my second fic.


	2. review

Just wanted to remind everyone I will update when I get 5 reviews.


	3. Chapter 2: Day 1 pt 2

(kevin P.O.V)

This had to be the worst day of my life. First I lose my kill wrestling bear (don't ask), then I fall down a hill and sprain my ankle, and now I just got tripped over.

Probly by a hunter I just hope he makes it quick and kills me.

Kevin didn't struggle when he felt himself be picked up or when he was being moved. Though he was shocked when he felt his wounds being treated.

Kevin felt food to his muzzle and gratefully took it. Kevin felt a blanket draped over him and drifted off to sleep.

AN/ Sorry it's so short kind of rushed a little. but think you all for the reviews please review 5 more and i promise another chapter (it will be longer) chow.


	4. Chapter 3 : Day 2 pt 1

A/N:I thought I might be nice and upload the next chapter now since the last one was so short so i hope you like it. Though I will wait for a Total of 15 reviews before i upload the next one.

I woke up to the feel of hot air blowing on me. Opening my eyes I saw the wolf standing above me.

"AAAAH!" I yelp jumping back in suprise. While the wolf just continued to stare at me. I absently look down to see a dead rabbit in front of the wolf. He pushed it towards me heseintly I picked it up and handed it to the wolf.

"here you go boy this yours." He gently took it from my hand with his mouth and places it in my lap.

"This for me?" I asked. The wolf nods again. I couldn't believe my eyes. This wolf actually could understand me.

While pondering this I start to really take in the apperance of this wolf. He didn't look like a normal forest wolf.

His fur was as black as a raven wing and eyes as gray as grandpa's hair feeled with intelegents, intensity, and a hint of mischief.

I could stare at those eyes for hours. I snapped out of my daze when I remembered the rabbit in my lap. I looked down at it. Well it's was better that trying to catch my own food.

By the time I finished preparing the rabbit and cooking it it was noon. I shared half with the wolf who had been watching intensly the whole time. He devored it in a mer 3 bits. When he was done he came and rested his head on my lap.

I ran my fingers through his fur as I ate. It was softer than anything I've ever felt. He started to relax into my touch nuzzling my leg making me chuckle in imusement. "hey boy want to go to the lake with me." I said standing up.

Grabbing my clothes as I headed to my bath. Wolf slightly limping after me. I'll have to check his paw later though it was already healing extraordinarly fast. When we got to the lake I stared to take my clothes off. By the time was in nothing but underware. I felt a pair of eyes on me. It was really unnerving.

I looked over my shoulder to see the wolf staring at me. After a painfully slow minute he finally looked away going into the lake for a swim. I return to my bath finishing as quick as possible.

When we got back to the camp it was already night I curled up and got ready to sleep. I closed my eyes. Only to open them when I felt something heavy on my chest. looking up to big beautiful eyes. He laid his fury head on my chest and went to sleep. I soon followed.

A/N: Sooooooo sorry for the misspelled words I don't have spell check but tell me what you think don't forget 15 reviews.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N GUESS WHOSE BACK FROM THE DEAD! That's right this girl. So my little yaoi kittens how have you been. Good I hope well I just want to say sorry for being so late you can bark at me all you want cause I kind of deserve it. So I don't really own a computer so I have to go to the public library to do this. No I am not abandoning this story I would never do that to you guys love all to much well off to the story.**

I slowly stirred awake senses coming in one at a time. First thing I notice was a human smell. I jumped up in urgency only to fall as I feel a shock of pain run up my paw.

Looking up to see the human from yesterday memories started to resurface. That's right this human helped me. Strange. I wale up to it to smell it. It looked male. I sniffed a little at his fur. He moaned in his sleep... AH how cute.

Wait! Cute! No! It was human! I felt my skin under my fur heat up. What is this! Did I catch a human diseases! No wait I remember hearing other wolves talk about this.

They said it happens when you... What was it... I remember when you find your true MA... NO!

I must have got it wrong I look back down at the human cub. Not really all that ugly. I know I'll just watch him for now.

Deciding on a plan Kevin set out to get food. Wolves may be viscous man eating beast, but they weren't impolite. He had to repay the human for saving him.

Now Kevin was a great hunter and under normal circumstances can take down 3 deer alone, but with his paw still freshly injured his stuck with two rabbits. One for himself one for the human (and potential mate).

As Kevin came back he saw the human still asleep. After thinking it over deciding best to wake him. Kevin came over and nudged the human with his nose. "Five more minu..." the human mumbled.

Kevin nudged him again. Puffing his breath at the cuteness displayed. "AAAAH!" the human screamed in surprise or fear Kevin couldn't tell he hoped it wasn't the latter.

It would not be good for a potential mate to be scared of him. Kevin attempted to nudge the dead rabbit to the human to show he was no threat. He watched as the human gave it back.

"Here you go boy this yours." Kevin grabs the meat in his jaw and placed it in his lap trying to make him understand.

"This for me?" The human asked. Kevin nods. The human jumps back almost making Kevin jump... almost. Then he quickly scooted back up.

"You can understand me?" the human asked with wide eyes. 'What kind of dumb question is that.' Kevin thinks inwardly, but just nods.

If possible the human eyes got wider. For a while they just stared at each other. Kevin got to see the human males eyes really for once. They were dark like moss green, but still light like fresh leaves in the spring. Kevin could get lost in those eyes. The human broke contact first snapping Kevin out his daze. He looked down at the rabbit.

The human started to make a fire and stuck the meat in it on a stick after skinning it. I couldn't imagine why he would do that to good food. When the human finally stopped he gave me half.

I watched him eat for a while. Before looking down at mine. Nervously I took a bite. It was amazing! I would have never thought that burning food would taste soooo good.

Looking up at my potential mate (now with a higher chances of being a mate). I walked up to him and rested my head on his lap. Allowing him to pet me.

This might not appear as big as it was, but I never let anyone touch me. Never. I nuzzled at his soft touch. It felt so good.

"Hey boy want to go to the lake with me?" my human asked (yes MY human). He stood grabbing something as he left.

When we got to the lake I saw my human begin to remove the weird garments I think were called fur. He has such an elegant body. Skin white as pearl as if he was never touched by the light of day.

Long beautiful eye Lashes. Chocolate lushes hair only slightly curled at the tips. Plump red swollen lips. Which I couldn't decide is they were designed to kiss or gaze upon.

I felt a certain part of my body swell up. My future mate turned around noticing my stare. His face got the faintest blush as we stared each other down. I looked away and entered the lake to give my mate some privacy and to cool my erection.

When we got back to the camp it was dawn nearly completely dark. I watch my mate lay down and begin to sleep. I notice though he is beautiful he has no fur to keep him warm at night.

Surly that strange garment can't keep him warm. I walk over and laid on him to at least provide body heat. He opened his eyes and I gazed into them wanting them to be the last thing I remember before I drifted off to sleep.

 **A/N so tell me what you think. I made it a lot longer than my other chapters. This time you won't break me! 15 reviews tell next chapter! Or entill I can't take it anymore and upload. Toodles! :)**


	6. Chapter 5 day 3 pt 1 Ben POV

**A/N o.k guys I promised I would upload much sooner now and I will but I kind of need you guys help to. I'm starting to lose motivation and I really don't want to abandon this story and I won't, but I need reviews. Still love yall and I would like to recommend a story to read. It's a crossover between Teen Titans and Blue Exorcist and there are only 2 of them so go search em'. Promise you won't regret it might give you some ideas for your own stories. I kind of kept switching back and forth form Kevin and Ben P.O.V. That's because when I write in third person I tend to switch to second or first.**

Chapter 5 Day 3 p.t 1 Ben P.O.V

"Wak...u.." I hear in the back of my head. "Wak..e.u..L." The voice is getting clearer. "Wake up _love_." I feel someone whisper in my ear. I jump up at the words.

Kevin P.O.V

I barely move my head in time as my mate sat up. He faced directly at me. We stared at each other for what felt like hours. Tell he jumped away screaming "Who the hell are you." I'm very surprised I thought humans didn't allow their cubs to use such language.

Ben P.O.V

After my crude outburst I took a look at the nude boy standing before me. He had jet black hair. Smooth pearl skin completely unmarked. Lips tinted with the slightest hint of pink. He was about two inches taller than me. His eyes... his eyes were gray. Reminding me of the wolf I had spent the last two night with (not like that you perv).

The wolf! Where is he! This guy must have done something to him! How dare he!

"Where is he!" I screamed. my shock gone now replaced with anger. He gave me a puzzled look. "Who are you talking about love?" he asked in a sickly sweet voice. It sent waves of pleasure up my spine. "The wolf! You know who I'm talking about!" I yell choose to ignore the 'love' comment.

Kevin P.O.V

AAAAAA! So cute! He was worried about me. Well my wolf half anyway. There might be a chance for my after all.

"I am your wolf!" I said with a honest smile. "Bull shit!" Do I look stupid to you! Where is my wolf!" He screamed at me. Face twisted in an adorable scowl. He called me his wolf! Know I'm 100% shore he'll fall for me. Though right know I have to prove to him I'm his wolf (AAAAH! His wolf!). I got it!

Ben P.O.V

I watched as emotions played across the weird strangers face. Ending with realization. He looked at me for a while than grabbed my by the shoulders. Then simply stated "Watch closely." With a face so serious all I could do was nod. He smiled then backed up a good distance. Glancing at me before closing his eyes in concentration. Opening them his pupils turn to slits. Teeth grew into fangs. Hair bursting from all parts of his body. Fingers nails growing to deadly sharp claws. The transformation continued tell nothing was left in his place, but a raven haired wolf with beautiful gray eyes. The only thing I could do next was faint.

 ** _Review_**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N

Not a chapter but really important

so I have been going back inforth with all my stories and I came up with a way to make this much eaiser on all of us.

But I'll leave the final decision up to you guys because your the one's reading it.

Do you guys want me to wright the entire thing first then upload a chapter everyday or keep going like this.

Be aware that the fist choices will require you guys to wait a few weeks

but the second I can't be sure when I will upload.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So sorry but this is not a chapter. I felt you guys should now I putting this story on hiatus. I am in a huge writers block with this story. I have no idea where I was going with is. I apologize for this. I always hate it when my favorite stories are put on hiatus. I want ya'll to know I'm not giving up on this story. I am also busy with my current story The pharaoh's Lover and Yin and Yang: The first soul mates. Again you guys don't deserve this but I 'stuck' right know so sorry.**


	9. Chapter 9

**So Guys this is not a chapter but you need to read it if your following my stories. I decided to take a little break from them so that I could go back on my old ones like The Pharaoh's Lover and Obsession and do corrections.**

 **I was reading over my stories the other day to figure out why the hell I had so many favs and follows and I noticed a lot of miss spelling and messed up sentence structure so I am going back and fixing it.**

 **If you notice that you keep getting emails for stories I already finished just ignore them.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry not a chapter but important.**

 **I just wanted you guys to know that I have not given up on my stories. School is almost over my friends in one week. But that also means Finals, Finals, Finals.**

 **Yep they put all our final exams on the last two days of school. Isn't that stupid?**

 **Anyway once finals are over I will be free to write as much as I want which means that I will be able to update much fast. I decided to do my stories in rotation. I let you guys decided in what order. Whoever PM's me or reviews first I will follow that order.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: So this story is not officially off hiatus but a recent review made me want to update for that reader. I didn't think people really cared much about this story tell she/he sent it so this is for you AmethystPhantom cool name by the way.**

Kevin looked at the unconscious body of his lovely mate and felt a little guilty. He probably could have handled that much better. Maybe he should have through all of this through before deciding to reveal himself so to him. But he just didn't want to start their relationship off with a lie. If he let it go another day with him just being a wolf. His human would have probably started see him more as a pet then a mate.

Plus he couldn't ask him his name as a wolf. Kevin sniffed at his mate. What was the best way to wake a human who has passed out? Maybe he should try licking him. That's how wolves wake each other. He began to lick his cheek and neck until Ben started to groan waking up. He made eye contact with the wolf above him who was wagging his tail. Glad his idea worked and he could wake him up.

"Hey boy, I just had the strangest dream that yo.." Ben didn't get to finish his sentence because Kevin changed back into a human. Ben screamed and backed away out of his tent. Kevin frowned at his reaction. A little upset his mate was afraid of him. That wouldn't due! He needed to Know he would never hurt him!

"Don't be scared!" Kevin says following him quickly. This only prove to frighten him more because Ben stood up and ran into the woods and as fast and as far as he could. Kevin turned into a wolf and followed after. His paw completely healed from his unusual quick recovery ability.

"Don't be scared! Don't run! I'm not going to hurt you!" Kevin yelled out. Though tall Ben heard was a series of angry barks. Ben ran even faster because he felt like the wolf was out to kill him. He reached a tree and climbed as fast and as high as he could.

Kevin morphed back into human but didn't climb up. Clearly following his mate did nothing but scared him. Maybe if he talked to him at a distance first he wouldn't be so scared. "Please come down from there I'm not going to hurt you!" Kevin called up.

"Then why were you chasing me!" Ben yelled back. "Because you ran away! And I didn't want you to get lost or hurt out here!" He answered back. Ben stopped at that and let himself calm down. He did run off unexpectedly. And just looking around if he was out here alone it would take forever for him to find his camp again.

Deciding to give Kevin the benefit of the doubt he climbed down slowly. Kevin smiled up happily at him when he saw him coming down. When Ben reached near the bottom Kevin helped him get down by grabbing him be his waist. Causing Ben to blush a deep crimson red. Which Kevin found absolutely adorable. A the while Ben was really hoping it was true that canines can only see in black in white. Sadly it's not.

Ben turned around still backing a little further away then you normally would from Kevin. Kevin thinking fast decided to introduce himself properly to help him relax. "Let's start over my names Kevin." He said smiling at Ben careful not to show teeth he didn't know how humans took that but that's how you started a fight with wolves.

Ben smiled to a Kevin obvious attempt to clear the air. He decided to go along with it. Ben thrust out his arm for Kevin to shake. "Nice to meet you Kevin my names Ben." Kevin was really excited to learn his mates name and to see he was wiling to start over with him. But he didn't know why Ben was giving him his hand. Ben realizing Kevin was confused chuckled a little at his slowness.

"Grab my hand." Ben said smile. Kevin did so with seeing as his mate told him to. Ben moved their hands up in down. Kevin tilted his head at the strange motion. "That's how people say hello." Ben said and Kevin smile happy he learned something new. He leaned in and licked Ben's cheek a burst of red spread on his cheek from the motion. Kevin smile mischievously completely aware of what he just did "That's how wolves say hello."

Oh Ben just knew he would have a long road ahead of him.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: So I decided to put up this new chapter because of Indominus I know its short but I least wanted to put up something for her/him. So Enjoy~**

Ben and Kevin walked through the woods back to Ben's camp sight. Kevin was going much fast then Ben being use to the forest terrain. Ben was doing all he could in order to not trip. Kevin of course didn't notice until he heard a yelp coming from behind him.

He turned around to see Ben had face planted into the ground after tripping over a large tree root that was hidden by the greenery. Kevin used his hand to suppress a laugh. He tried his best but when he saw Ben's cute frustrated face he couldn't help himself he burst into fits of laughter.

Ben pouted for awhile wanting to be mad but Kevin's laugh was contagious he joined in his joy. Once they composed themselves Kevin offered Ben a hand up which Ben eagerly took. He wouldn't admit it but he loved touching Kevin. He didn't know what it was but it just put him at ease to be in contact with the other boy. Little did Ben know Kevin felt the same.

They continued on until they reached Ben's tent. It was already dark once they made it. Without realizing it Ben had manage to get himself pretty far. An exhausted Ben clamored into his tent expecting Kevin to follow. But he just sat in front the tent getting comfortable on the cold ground. Ben gave a confused look and went back outside.

"Aren't you coming in?" He asked Kevin who looked surprise at the question. "You mean your okay with that?" Kevin asked himself. Ben gave a firm nod "Of course. We promise to start over as friends and I would never make a friend sleep outside. Now come on my sleeping bags big enough for the two of us." Ben said and Kevin gave a blush. Before a cocky smile appear on his face.

He leaned closer to Ben and planted a solid kiss on his lips breaking apart before he could even protest. Kevin admired the cute blush on Ben's face before saying "I don't want to just be your friend." Without another word he went into the tent and got under the blanket leaving room for Ben to get in.

Ben was about to demand he tell him why he kissed him but Kevin was already asleep. Ben gave a defeated sigh. He guess he wasn't the only tired one. Ben just got in with Kevin snuggling close to him for warmth before drifting off. They would have a lot to talk about in the morning.

 **A/N: I have to think everyone who review. Because you remind me of his story which makes me want to update it and as I keep writing I'm getting my motivation for it back so until next time.**


	13. Chapter 13

**IMPORTANT A/N:**

 **So this was my first fanfiction and I'm sad to say I have officially excepted I lost interest in it/ But I know people still follow this story so instead of just abandoning it I am officially putting it up for adoption PM if your interested.**


End file.
